


The Devil's Fresh Meat

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: They all think it was just your dream, but only you and Baekhyun knows the real tea… 🍵👀👀🍵





	The Devil's Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Junmyeon drabble, but [I Wouldn't Touch That Hand If I Were You] plot suddenly pierced through my brain and it just started writing on its own so I changed it to Jongdae because I wanted to write more for other EXO members, you know… But as I continue to write, it just sounded more and more of a Baekhyun fic than Jongdae, so here we are now… XD

****It must be of the previous night’s craziness that you found yourself hot, bothered and confused.

You’re not exactly new to the EXO staff team, you’ve been working for SM for a year and a half already but this is your first time joining a team building trip. And you were lucky enough because the boys’ schedule wasn’t crazy this week so they had the chance to join as well. Sans one member, Yixing.

Being your first time coming to a team excursion, you are the new meat everyone was grilling with questions over samgyeopsal and SoMaek. Some query were spicy and some are tamed.

They’ve asked you basic questions,

‘Do you have a boyfriend?’

to which you answered no.

‘How long have you been single?’

‘As long as I’ve worked in SM’

And some really personal stuff, like…

‘Do you prefer to be dominated or to have someone submit to you?’

You blushed hearing it but answered anyway. There’s not much alcohol in your system but you’re not really bothered by these kinds of questions.

‘I am a total sub…’

You hear ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’ from them. Some are even wolf-whistling as their playful exchange.

A few hours later, you excused yourself for your room. You were working the whole day yesterday before this trip and you do not have the energy to stay up longer, although it’s only 10 PM.

Among the staff you were fortunate enough to get your own room, this is great, you love your team but you’re not really into sharing rooms with just anyone.

You’re more comfortable alone.

Fresh from a quick shower, you just crawled to bed about to cover yourself in a blanket, there was a knock on your door.

“Who is it?”

You call out.

“It’s me,”

You don’t recognize the muffled voice behind the door.

You were too lazy to stand up to open the door yourself.

“The door is unlocked.”

You call out again.

You hear the tick of the knob and the silent creak of the opening door comes next.

Baekhyun’s head pops out then, looking around the dimly-lit room.

And his eyes found you on the bed, propped up by both of your arms.

“Oh, Baekhyun-ssi, come in. What can I help you with”

You greeted with a smile an stood up from the bed to welcome him.

“I… I need to tell you something.”

Baekhyun started shyly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside you.

“Do you need help with anything?”

“What if I just show you, is it okay?”

Both his hands are sliding, rubbing up and down his thighs nervously.

You weren’t sure exactly what he wanted to show you, but you nod your head yes anyway.

Swiftly, with precise movement, Baekhyun’s palm cups your face and his lips capture yours in a heated, but soft kiss.

You couldn’t even move with how much surprised you are with his action.

All you can do is kiss him back.

It’s not a secret to anyone that Baekhyun is your favorite EXO member.

You’ve always been vocal about liking his singing voice so much. Not only that, but he’s very cheerful and he makes you laugh every time you see him.

But everyone just assumes you just adore him for his talent.

Nobody knows that secretly, you have the biggest crush on him.

“Wow.”

It was all you can say after the both of you pulls away from the kiss.

Baekhyun let out a sigh of relief.

“I’m so happy you kissed me back. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry to suddenly just barge in like this.”

He doesn’t seem drunk to you, as far as you know the man can’t handle his alcohol very well and you didn’t really see if he has been drinking tonight.

Well, you don’t really taste any booze from his mouth...

“No, no. I… I like it.”

You bit your lower lip looking at your hands that have been resting on your lap all this time.

You are now the one being shy this time.

Baekhyun gingerly takes your chin with the side of his pointer finger and thumb; caresses it first before tipping your head up so he can look you in the eyes.

The look on his face screams nothing but adoration for you.

You can tell he’s really into you as much as you are into him.

After a while, Baekhyun offered you a sweet smile before dipping in to sink his soft puckers onto yours again.

Slowly, you back up to slide further into the bed, the back of your head hits the headboard and both you and Baekhyun giggles when you made a noise.

“Are you okay?”

He asks.

You nod your head vigorously and grab him by his collar so you can continue to make out.

Your other hand then circles around his shoulder to scratch and have a hold of the back of his shirt for dear life.

Gosh, you didn’t expect that kissing him will be this good.

“I want to make you happy tonight.”

Baekhyun manages to breathe out through the kiss.

“Y-yes, please…”

His left hand then all of a sudden dips inside your pajama shorts, not wasting any time.

“Fuu--”

Baekhyun silenced your curse quickly with his tongue down your throat while his lithe fingers stroke your clit skillfully.

Rubbing you into oblivion, until he felt you start to get wet for him.

“There she is.”

You felt him smirk onto your lips when you start creaming on his fingers.

It didn’t take long before Baekhyun completely dives in.

One finger at a time, he makes sure to push softly.

At the third finger, Baekhyun pulls off to shove his fingers inside his mouth to taste you.

Gadammit, the sounds he was creating as he licks and sucks your juice off of his own fingers is making your skin tingle so good.

“Mmm baby, you taste so good.”

You grab his head and crashes your lips together, you can taste yourself in his mouth.

“Shit, Baekhyun! Don’t stop!”

“I’m not planning to…”

He didn’t stop fucking you until you start to clench around his fingers and were screaming profanities into his ear.

Baekhyun only pulled away after you composed your breathing back to normal.

“Let me return the favor…”

You trail your palm down his obviously affected crotch, but he grabbed your wrist to stop you even before you can even pull down his sweatpants.

“It’s okay, we have a few more nights left. You should rest.”

He starts humming a soothing tone, cradling your head softly into his arms and you close your eyes pretending to fall asleep.

Baekhyun silently left you after a couple of hours, thinking you were already sleeping like a log.

But you couldn’t sleep that night.

Your head just keeps replaying what happened.

You didn’t notice it was already morning when another staff opened your door to tell you it’s time to eat breakfast.

You feel like a zombie and you probably look like one too. Gaddammit Baekhyun!

“Goodmorning!”

You heard that unmistakable voice. You look up from your spot on the dining table to see his puppy face.

The innocence in his eyes contradicts the smirk on his lips.

You gave him a slight smile and then bit your lower lip. You don’t want to smile so hard right now, all you can do is bite your lip to stop you from losing control.

“Did you have a good night sleep?”

Junmyeon, from beside Baekhyun, asks you.

You shake your head negatively.

“Why not?”

He followed with another question.

“You look hangover, are you okay?”

Jongdae questions next.

“No, I’m fine. It’s just that someone visited me in my sleep last night.”

“Oh, you had a nightmare? Was it an incubus?”

A makeup artist noona inquires too as she served a plate full of breakfast food in front of you.

“Nah, more like a handsome devil.”

You reply, scratching your eye as you yawn and Baekhyun starts cackling like hell.


End file.
